


It's 3am and Suga Can't Sleep

by pretty_weeper



Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kenma and Suga have a minecraft world, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Rarepair, Soft Kozume Kenma, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Summary: Suga cant sleep again and sees his boyfriend online
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131497
Kudos: 4





	It's 3am and Suga Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marbledrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbledrose/gifts).



suga couldn't sleep again, he looked at his phone and sighed. He didn't know if Kenma was awake and didn't want to risk it, that was until he got a notification saying that Kenma was online. He picked up his phone and sighed

 _suga:_ i saw you're online

 _kenma:_ cant sleep?

 _suga:_ no

 _kenma:_ i can come over in a few minutes kou

 _kenma:_ set up your xbox so we can play minecraft

 _suga:_ okay m(._.)m

Kenma slipped on his hoodie and a pair of shoes before leaving the house. He went to Kuroos and asked him to drive to Sugas, the older was confused but knew that it had to be important if he was asking so late.

Suga did as Kenma asked and sighed, he waited patiently for him to come into his room. The house was quiet as his parents were gone on a business trip. Eventually the door to his room opened and he was greeted by Kenma. He laid back and looked at his ceiling "are you sure this is okay?"

"im sure kou, now move over so we can play" kenma pushed Suga a little so he could sit down next to him

Suga huffed as he sat up, leaning his head on Kenmas shoulder "brat"

"shut up and play" he snickered as he put his head on top of Sugas

The two stayed like this for hours, playing on their shared world until Suga eventually grew tired. 

Kenma took the controller from Sugas hands and laid back, he told suga to put his head on his chest with a soft voice "close your eyes Koushi..."

Suga did close his eyes and felt at peace with Kenma, he loosely wrapped his arm around his boyfriends waist "thank you..." he murmured quietly as he fell asleep


End file.
